Тирион Фордринг
Верховный Лорд Тирион Фордринг, является Верховным Главнокомандующим Серебряного Авангарда, и владельцем Испепелителя. Один из первых пяти рыцарей Серебряной Длани, отобранных Архиепископом Алонсусом Фаолом, Фордринг является одним из героев Второй Войны. Позже он становится правителем Крепости Марденхольд, расположенной в Дольном Очаге, до того, как был лишен титула и изгнан за защиту орка по имени Эйтригг, с которым они остаются хорошими друзьями и по сей день. После смерти своего сына, Таэлана, Тирион взял на себя обязательство пересоздать законы Серебряной Длани. Результатом стало основание Серебряного Авангарда, организации, состоящей из старых рыцарей Серебряной Длани и Серебряного Рассвета. Тирион возглавил Крестовой поход против Плети в Нордсколе, в чем ему помог лорд Дарион Могрейн и его рыцари Черного Клинка. Они удачно атаковали Цитадель Ледяной Короны, в результате чего Король Лич был побежден. После победы в Нордсколе, Фордринг возвращается в Дольний Очаг и направляет рыцарей Серебряного Авангарда в Чумные Земли, для её возрождения. Биография Вторая Война Уже в 18 лет Тирион, хоть он и не был благородных кровей, был посвящен в рыцари. Спустя годы, за свое благочестие и праведность, он, вместе со своим близким другом Саиданом Датроханом, был избран архиепископом Фаолом, чтобы стать одним из первых паладинов Света. Во времена Второй войны Тирион заслужил славу и почет как великолепный воин и превосходный лидер. За свои заслуги он был назначен хозяином крепости Марденхольд и правителем княжества Дольного Очага. Он женился на прекрасной деве Карандре, и у них родился маленький сын Телан. Тирион научился ценить превыше всего мир, и каждую ночь молился, чтобы ужасы войны не повторились вновь. Кровью и Честью Однажды во время обычной прогулке по лесам Дольного Очага Тирион встретился с отшельником-орком, живущим в полуразрушенной башне. Они сразились, но во время поединка башня обрушилась, едва не похоронив паладина под собою. Он потерял сознание, и очнулся спустя пару дней, уже у себя в постели. Его слуги говорили, что он был найден привязанным к седлу своего скакуна Мирадора. Понимая, что спасти его мог лишь тот орк, Тирион вернулся к башне, чтобы встретится с ним. Орк, которого звали Эйтригг, знал общий язык и был честным воином, поразительно отличавшимся от кровожадным дикарей-орков времен Второй войны. Он рассказал паладину историю падения своего народа, заставив того проявить уважение к расе, которую он еще с утра считал легионом чудовищ. Тирион поклялся честью, что не выдаст Эйтригга, и вернулся домой, поведав взволнованным подданным, что угрозы орков в его землях нет. Его ученик, Бартилас, не был настолько в этом уверен. Он написал письмо Саидану Датрохану , ныне одному из лидеров Серебряной Длани, и тот в скором времени прибыл в Дольный Очаг, чтобы поймать и допросить обнаруженного здесь орка. Тирион, следуя приказу, отвел отряд Датрохана к месту, где нашел орка, но когда пришла пора брать его в плен, Тирион попытался воспрепятствовать этому, заявляя, что старый отшельник не представляет никакой угрозы, и напал на воинов Альянса, чтобы защитить пленника. Датрохан расценил это как предательство, и арестовал Тириона. На трибунале, в присутствии высшего командования Альянса, Тирион признал свою вину, даже не пытаясь оправдаться. Трибунал постановил, что Тирион больше не может являться рыцарем Серебряной Длани, и лишил его привилегий и полномочий паладина и изгнал из земель Альянса. Сам Утер Светоносный отлучил его от Света. Но Тирион решил во что бы то ни стало спасти Эйтригга — так же, как тот спас его из-под обломков башни. В отчаянье он пробрался в Стратхольм, где с минуты на минуту должна была произойти казнь, и напал на его стражников. Именно тогда на Стратхольм напали орки, и в суете сражения он смог выбраться вместе с орком из города и вылечить его от тяжких ран, что остались после нескольких дней пыток. К его собственному удивлению, силы Света не покинули его насовсем, и позволили исцелить орка. Орки, что напали на Стратхольм, оказались воинами Новой Орды, и их вождь Тралл пробрался в город, лишь чтобы спасти старого Эйтригга. Узнав, что Новая Орда вернулась к традициям шаманизма, и что Тралл – сын легендарного вольнодумца Дуротана, Эйтригг стал под знамена юного вождя. Тирион же покинул Лордерон и жил в одиночестве. Его сын, Таэлан, считал, что он погиб, но всегда помнил об отце, стараясь следовать его примеру, как мог. Испепелитель Тирион долгое время скрывался ото всех в неизведанной глуши, сопровождаемый лишь верным конем Мирадором. Он всё время старался следить за судьбою Таэлана – и даже пробрался на его церемонию посвящения в сан паладина. После Третьей войны и падения Лордерона он осел на маленькой ферме на восточном берегу реки Тондорил, где жил на грани голодной смерти, питаясь чем-то вроде мяса огромных личинок Восточных Чумных земель — единственных здешних животных, не зараженных чумою, и отбиваясь от случайно пришедших к его дому мертвецов. В серии "Испепелитель" Тириона находит Дарион Могрейн, сын Александроса Могрейна, и просит о помощи, но тот отказывается. Но вскоре приходит на помощь Серебряному Рассвету, который отбивал атаки Плети под предводительством Кел'Тузада у Часовни Последней Надежды. После того как Дарион заколол себя осквернённым Испепелителем, Тирион покидает Серебряный Рассвет и Часовню Последней Надежды с целью найти своего сына. Чуть позже Лорд Максвелл Тиросс - глава Серебряного Рассвета - находит Тириона и просит помочь Рассвету, но тот снова отказывается, поскольку хочет спасти своего сына и вытащить его из Алого Ордена. К слову, Максвелл находит Тириона у Алого Монастыря, когда Таэлана назначают командующим Восточного марша. Когда юного Фордринга назначили командующим, отец всячески пытался незаметно помочь сыну. В итоге он решил образумить сына, помочь ему понять, кто его окружает, и что значит быть честным и благородным. Тирион собрал значимые для сына вещи – игрушечный военный молот, точная копия его собственного, который он подарил сыну на семилетие; знамя Серебряной Длани, которое он бросил на поле брани у Северного дола; и картину, где изображен Телан с родителями – и отправил их Телану через посланника, что выдал себя за члена Алого Ордена. Открыв посылку, Телан понял все и прозрел. Он напал на окружавших его Алых воинов, и приказал посланнику отвести его к отцу. Но в пути их догнал учитель Телана, инквизитор Изиллиен — и убил юношу. Тирион опоздал всего на минуту, чтобы спасти сына — и, во вспышке гнева расправившись с Изильеном, взял бренное тело сына на руки, и над ним поклялся восстановить орден Серебряной Длани, который искоренит зло в этом мире, чтобы ни один благородный юноша более не разделил участь его сына. Тирион в Авангарде Несколько лет Тирион действовал в подполье, стараясь не попадаться на вид слугам Плети. Незаметно, шаг за шагом, он исполнял свою клятву, данную над телом сына — отстраивал заново орден Серебряной Длани. Король-лич знал, что возрожденный орден станет огромной угрозой его правлению – и пытался найти и уничтожить лорда Фордринга. И во время легендарной битвы у Часовни Последней Надежды у него едва не получилось совершить задуманное. Тирион вышел на поле брани, пытаясь образумить рыцаря смерти Дариона Могрейна, впервые, таким образом, появившись на людях после многих лет изгнания – и Артас лично пришел, чтобы расправится с ним. Но Дарион передал ему легендарный опороченный клинок Испепелитель, который очистился в праведных руках Тириона — и, с этим клинком и силою Света, что обитала в Часовне, Тирион обратил самого Короля-лича в бегство. Тирион тут же объявил об объединении его Серебряной Длани и Серебряного Рассвета в единую силу, что обрушит стены Ледяной Короны и придет за самим Артасом — в Серебряный Авангард. Новосозданный альянс тут же начал действовать. Воины Света тайно высадились на берегах Нордскола. Сам Тирион Фордринг прибыл в Вальгард, выдав себя за обычного священника Авангарда. Его клинок, Испепелитель, решили доставить отдельно — но он был захвачен врайкулами и спрятан в катакомбах крепости Утгард. Лишь усилиями воинов экспедиции Отважных священный меч был возвращен Тириону. Паладин понял, что приходить в тайне было ошибкой, и он открыто заявил о себе и отдал приказ войскам Авангарда начинать действия. После долгих боев его войскам удалось закрепится на юго-востоке Ледяной Короны и начать войну с Плетью под стенами их главного оплота. World of Warcraft Тирион Фордринг 'был элитным НПС 61 уровня, который давал квестовое задание; он находился возле своего коттеджа, недалеко от юго-западного окончания Тоннеля Ужаса, на берегу реки Тондролил, что в Восточных Чумных Землях, вместе со своим конем Мирадором. He was dismayed to find later that his son, Taelan, joined the Scarlet Crusade, and even became the highlord of that order. He readily accepted help from both the Horde and Alliance in following his assertions that race does not dictate honor, and from what he learned from his encounter with Eitrigg. Tirion turned to adventurers and sent them to Northdale to retrieve Symbol of Lost Honor and later on, yet again to have them collect mementos of his son's past which finally enabled him to convince his son to leave the Crusade, only to see him killed in the attempt by Isillien. Spurred by his son's death, Tirion resolved to reform the original Silver Hand as a force of good in the world when he killed Isillien. The Burning Crusade In ''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Tirion Fordring can be found in the Old Hillsbrad Foothills via the Caverns of Time as a level 55 NPC. Tirion can be seen in the Southshore inn wearing the same plate chest he wears nowadays and discussing Ashbringer with several of his fellow members of the Silver Hand. He was the first to refer to the future weapon by its legendary name. Sadly, most of the friends assembled here would later turn to bitter enemies, as they embraced the zeal of the Crusade they would later create. (Note: In the comic, Tirion is not present at this meeting.) Wrath of the Lich King The Scarlet Enclave In Quest:The Light of Dawn, the last quest of the Death knight starting area, the player joins Highlord Darion Mograine leading ten thousand Scourge against three hundred defenders of the Light at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. After a hundred or so defenders die, Tirion appears to confront Darion. Alexandros Mograine, Darion's father, also makes an appearance. After an interaction between Darion and Tirion, and then Darion and Alexandros, the Lich King will appear and cast a spell that incapacitates Tirion. Darion, wielding the Corrupted Ashbringer once held by his father, throws the sword to Tirion where it is purified. Tirion then charges towards Arthas who runs and eventually escapes. It is here that Tirion makes his vow to destroy Arthas, thus uniting the Argent Dawn and the Knights of the Silver Hand into the Argent Crusade. Darion also pledges his Knights of the Ebon Blade to the cause. File:Fordring_Ashbringer.jpg|Tirion purifies the Ashbringer at Light's Hope Chapel. File:ArthasTirion.JPG|Tirion confronts Arthas at Light's Hope Chapel. Northrend Tirion also appears at the port of Valgarde in Northrend's Howling Fjord as a level 73 quest giver titled Highlord Tirion Fordring. He is marked as "Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade". The Argent Crusade (see involvement in the death knight quest chain above) is the merging of the Argent Dawn and the Silver Hand. Tirion can also be found in Icecrown at the Argent Vanguard, talking to the Ebon Watcher. Through their dialogue with each other, you learn the Ebon Watcher is actually Darion Mograine. Darion Mograine talks pessimistically, saying they cannot win when the Lich King is not shackled to any virtues of the Light. Tirion states he will not lower himself to the Scourge's level; they will do this with honor lest they become the monster they are trying to kill. Crusader's Coliseum Reasoning that a small force of elite combatants would fare better against the Scourge than a large army (which would provide more bodies to raise), Tirion set up the Argent Tournament and Crusader's Coliseum in Icecrown, where he could test the best warriors the Alliance and Horde had to offer. Icecrown Citadel Tirion leads the Ashen Verdict into Icecrown Citadel, and eventually faces the Lich King in battle at the Frozen Throne. Arthas freezes Tirion in a block of ice, slays the champions he brought with him, and prepares to raise them as agents of the Scourge. As the Lich King begins casting his spell, Tirion manages to break free of the ice and shatter Frostmourne with the Ashbringer. The souls that were trapped inside the runeblade turn on the Lich King, giving Fordring and his champions (who are resurrected by the spirit of Terenas) an opportunity to defeat him. Tirion and these champions finally slay Arthas. File:Tirion Fordring at Light's Hammer.jpg|Tirion in Icecrown Citadel File:Tirion vs Arthas.jpg|Tirion challenges Arthas at the Frozen Throne. File:Ashbringer vs Frostmourne.jpg|Tirion destroys Frostmourne with Ashbringer. File:Lich King Souls.jpg|Tirion watches as Arthas is attacked by all the souls he's taken. A new Lich King dies.]] After watching Arthas' final moments, Tirion is informed that there must always be a Lich King to keep the Scourge in check. Preparing to take on the role as the new Lich King, he is stopped by a newly freed Bolvar Fordragon. Bolvar told Tirion and the heroes that they had their own destinies to fulfill, and that he would take up the burden of becoming the new Lich King. After saying his last goodbye, Tirion placed the crown atop Bolvar's head, sealing the fate of Bolvar, the Scourge, and Azeroth itself. The victorious champions returned to Dalaran, where a golden statue was built in honor of the heroes who died. At the very top of this monument stands a statue of Tirion, Ashbringer raised, standing over a shattered Frostmourne. Cataclysm After his victory over the Lich King, Tirion has returned to Lordaeron to reclaim his old home, Hearthglen, from the remnants of the Scarlet Crusade. Tirion no longer resides at river-side hovel in the Eastern Plaguelands and is now located in Mardenholde Keep. New recruits of the Argent Crusade are personally welcomed by him, and he seems to be very friendly towards them showing kindness and respect.Quest:An Audience with the Highlord Regardless of his old age and all the tragedies he’s been through he also has sense of humor (although a bit scary).Quest:Turning Yourself In In the RPG According to a RPG book, Tirion sent adventurers to Cinderhome, where Taelan and a few Crusaders became trapped by Scourge.Lands of Conflict, 111 In World of Warcraft it was changed to Northdale. Quests Wrath of the Lich King *Quest:Judgment Day Comes! *Quest:Honor Above All Else *Quest:Into The Wild Green Yonder *Quest:A Cold Front Approaches *Quest:Once More Unto The Breach, Hero *Quest:Into The Frozen Heart Of Northrend *Quest:The Battle For Crusaders' Pinnacle *Quest:The Crusaders' Pinnacle *Quest:A Tale of Valor *Quest:A Hero Remains *Quest:The Keeper's Favor *Quest:Time Yet Remains *Quest:The Touch of an Aspect *Quest:Hope Yet Remains *Quest:The Will of the Naaru *Quest:Light Within the Darkness *Quest:Tirion's Help/Quest:Argent Aid *Quest:Tirion's Gambit Cataclysm *Quest:An Audience with the Highlord *Quest:Turning Yourself In Removed content He started the following quests: *Quest:Blood Tinged Skies *Quest:Carrion Grubbage *Quest:Demon Dogs When all three above were complete, the following became available: *Quest:Redemption (Neutral) **Quest:Of Forgotten Memories ***Quest:Of Lost Honor ****Quest:Of Love and Family *****Quest:Find Myranda Личность Как паладин, Тирион Фордринг больше всего дорожит своею честью. Он не смеет нарушить ни предписанный, ни негласный устав паладина, и совершает поступки только с оглядкой на честь и совесть. Его слова никогда не расходятся с делом, и, чтобы соблюсти данную клятву, он готов на все, что не ниже его чести — ведь чтобы спасти орка Эйтригга, он пожертвовал всем, что у него было, и сменил свою богатую жизнь на изгнание, сохранив честь. Эта его черта стала причиной многих споров с его женой, Карандрой, которая, не до конца понимая взгляды своего мужа, расценивала тот факт, что он ценит честь превыше всего, как его эгоизм и самовлюбленность. В конце концов, из-за этой самой чести Тирион претерпел множество бед, но своего сына, Телана, Карандра попыталась вырастить похожим на отца, который в своей последней записке сыну написал, что «…честь — это то, что делает нас мужчинами, ведь наши слова и поступки должны что-то значить в этом мире». Locations Tirion has been seen in many places across both the Eastern Kingdoms and Northrend, spanning the original WoW and all three expansions. These are all of the places where he will appear: Classic *Thondroril River, Eastern Plaguelands (removed in Cataclysm) *Outskirts of Hearthglen, Western Plaguelands (spawns during Quest:In Dreams) Burning Crusade *Southshore, Old Hillsbrad Foothills Wrath of the Lich King *Light's Hope Chapel, Scarlet Enclave (during Quest:The Light of Dawn) *Valgarde, Howling Fjord (after Quest:Guided by Honor) *The Argent Vanguard, Icecrown *Crusaders' Pinnacle, Icecrown (after Quest:The Battle For Crusaders' Pinnacle) *Cathedral of Darkness, Icecrown (during Quest:Tirion's Gambit) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown (welcoming Alliance and Horde leaders, and champions of the Argent Crusade, Patch 3.2.0) *Crusaders' Coliseum: Trial of the Champion and Trial of the Crusader (announces the battles in the arena) *Light's Hammer, Icecrown Citadel (preparing for the final battle against the Lich King, Patch 3.3.0) *The Frozen Throne, Icecrown Citadel (frozen solid during the majority of the fight against the Lich King, freed at 10%; Patch 3.3.2) Cataclysm *Mardenholde Keep, Western Plaguelands Quotes '''Greetings *Put your faith in the Light, and all is possible. *Only by working together can we succeed! *The time of the Argent Crusade...is now! *We shall triumph! Irritated *There is much work to be done. *Shouldn't you be off, then? *Your skills are impressive... *...but your manners need work. *Don't test me, child! Farewell *Find the strength within you. *Do not lose faith! *The end of the Scourge draws near. *Each of us has a role to play. *Courage is our greatest weapon. ''Of Blood and Honor'' *You are assuming that there are more orcs out there, Barthilas. I was there, and I saw none. I will not sound the call to arms before we've confirmed the facts. This is not the time to start jumping at shadows. We must remain calm and vigilant. *'Taelan:' Are you going to fight the green men, Poppa? :Tirion: I don't know yet, son. I just don't know. *I will remain committed to the Alliance until my dying day. Of that, have no doubt. But I cannot disavow the oath I took. To do so would be to betray everything I am and everything we, as honorable men, hold dear. Tirion's Story in his own words After completing his first three quests, this conversation opens with Tirion, as part of the next quest in his chain: :I must apologize for not being entirely truthful with you in regards to my identity. I had to be certain you could be trusted — few people would have selflessly lent assistance to an old and forgotten hermit. :You have proven yourself as one of those people: A person of integrity and honor. :My son, Taelan, was only a child when I was found guilty of treason and banished by the Alliance to live a life in exile. I chose to remain here so that I could watch over him; to somehow insure that he would grow up an honorable man. :As I had hoped, he took my place as lord of Mardenholde; but in a cruel twist of fate, joined the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. He is now their Highlord, . :Indeed. The Scarlet Crusade are an aberration of the Order of the Silver Hand. :You must believe me, ; Taelan is a good man. He needs to remember...remember what it is to be noble and honorable. I know that in his heart, he knows what he does is wrong. Will you help him? Will you help him remember? * * Tirion's speech after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel :"''Rise, Darion, and listen... We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives -- our lives! And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause! The Lich King must answer for what he has done, and must not be allowed to cause further destruction in our world. I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: the Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union. The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas, and we will tear down the walls of Icecrown! The Argent Crusade comes for ''you, Arthas!" Talking with Darion at the Argent Vanguard in Icecrown : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Dialogue in the Cathedral of Darkness : : : : : : : : : : Dialogue with Varian and Jaina at the Crusaders' Coliseum King Varian Wrynn and Lady Jaina Proudmoore arrive at the Argent Tournament to observe the games: : :''Varian, Jaina and their escort appear from inside the Silver Covenant Pavilion and walk west towards the Argent Pavilion. Fordring greets them at the entrance to the Crusaders' Coliseum. : : : : : : : : : :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Dialogue with Thrall and Garrosh at the Crusaders' Coliseum Tirion also greets Warchief Thrall and Garrosh Hellscream as they arrive: : :Thrall, Garrosh and their escort appear from inside the Sunreaver Pavilion and walk along the path following the Ring of Champions. Here, they stop between the Ironforge and Gnomeregan banners and observe. : : : : :The group proceeds to the western entrance of the Coliseum, where Tirion awaits. : : : : : : :Thrall immediately turns to face Garrosh and rebukes him directly. : : :Thrall turns back to Tirion. : : : :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Fall of the Lich King Ending :Tirion walks over to the Helm of Domination, bends down to pick it up and examines the face of it. :Tirion Fordring: The weight of such a burden...it must be mine, for there is no other to-- :Bolvar Fordragon: Tirion... :The scorched caricature of Bolvar is revealed, sitting atop the Frozen Throne. :Bolvar Fordragon: You hold a grim destiny in your hands, brother...but it is not your own. :Tirion Fordring: Bolvar! By all that is holy... :Bolvar Fordragon: The dragons' flame...sealed my fate...The world of the living can no longer comfort me. :Tirion has ascended the stairs to the Throne and we see him taking the last two steps to stand before Bolvar. :Bolvar Fordragon: Place the crown upon my head, Tirion. Forevermore, I will be the jailor of the damned. :Tirion Fordring: No, old friend. I cannot... :Bolvar Fordragon: DO IT TIRION! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill. This last act of service... is mine. :Tiron turns toward Bolvar with the Helm of Domination cradled in his hands before him. :Tirion Fordring: You will not be forgotten, brother. :Bolvar Fordragon: I MUST be forgotten, Tirion! If the world is to live free from the tyranny of fear - they must never know what was done here today. :Tirion nods and accedes to Bolvar's request, sliding the helm onto his head. The chamber begins to shake violently as Tirion looks around. There is a flash of light and Bolvar's eyes are glowing golden yellow through the eye slits of the helm. :Bolvar Fordragon: Tell them only that the Lich King is dead... :Bolvar's voice changes, acquiring the Lich King's characteristic echo. :Bolvar Fordragon/Lich King: ... and that Bolvar Fordragon died with him. :The Frozen Throne freezes over, encasing Bolvar in ice. :Bolvar Fordragon/Lich King: NOW GO. LEAVE THIS PLACE - AND NEVER RETURN. At Light's Hammer in Icecrown Citadel : : : : : : :The Lich King laughs. : : : Notes *Strangely enough in the novel "Of Blood and Honor", Tirion's mount is described as a grey horse, yet in-game it is a chestnut horse. An explanation might be that he just gained another horse after his exile and named it after the previous one. *In the novel Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, Tirion is present in Stormwind when Arthas became a paladin. When Tirion has a court, Arthas is present but according to Of Blood and Honor Tirion had never met the young prince before who had recently became a paladin. **This can be just an oversight, as Of Blood and Honor (Chris Metzen) was written far more earlier than Arthas: Rise of the Lich King (Christie Golden). *Tirion Fordring's Gold Coin can be fished from the Dalaran Fountain. Gallery File:Tirionfordring.JPG|Tirion slays undead in the Plaguelands. File:TirionAshbringerComic.jpg|Tirion rescues Highlord Mograine during the Second War. File:TirionHillsbrad.jpg|Tirion in Old Hillsbrad. File:Tirion in Tier 10.jpg|Tirion at Light's Hammer (PTR Model). File:Call of the Crusade 2.jpg|Call of the Crusade File:Tirion Fordring-DK.jpg|Tirion during the Light of Dawn. File:Tirion Fordring in Cataclysm.jpg|Tirion in Hearthglen (Cataclysm) Trading Card Game File:Highlord Tirion Fordring TCG.jpg|Highlord Tirion Fordring at the Wrathgate. File:Tirion TCG.jpg|Highlord Tirion Fordring (Assault on Icecrown Citadel) File:Tirion_the_Ashbringer.jpg|Tirion, the Ashbringer (Assault on Icecrown Citadel) File:Redemption TCG 2.jpg|Redemption (Assault on Icecrown Citadel) File:Vindictive Strike TCG 2.jpg|Vindictive Strike (Assault on Icecrown Citadel) File:Tirion Fordring TCG.jpg|Blessed Defense (Assault on Icecrown Citadel) Fanart File:Tirion vs Deathwing.jpg|Fanart of Tirion rallying against Deathwing. Patch changes * * * References External links es:Tirion Vadín fr:Tirion Fordring pl:Tirion Fordring Category:Lands of Conflict Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Герои Категория:Рыцари Категория:Ключевые персонажи Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Паладины Категория:Восточные Чумные земли НИП Категория:Старые Предгорья Хилсбрада НИП Категория:Ледяная Корона НИП Категория:Персонажи "Кровью и Честью" Категория:Персонажи "Потоки Тьмы" Категория:Персонажи "Испепелитель" Категория:Персонажи "Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича"